Our Solemn Hour
by ABeautifulDeath
Summary: Gaara,' Shikamaru warned. 'She is one of the Fell.' The shadow shifter's gaze flickered to the body sprawled upon the stone steps then back to his Lord's stolid veneer. Gaara turned to him, seafoam eyes flashing, 'She's coming with us. AngelxDemon GaaxHin
1. Our Solemn Hour

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable thing from Naruto. I just like to take the characters out of the box and play with them awhile. I promise to put them back when I am done. Everything else, story-plot and some concepts are mine though, so don't steal them or I will send my rabid herring's after you. And believe me, you have not experienced true pain until you've had a rabid herring feasting upon your naked flesh.

**Summary:** 'Gaara.' Shikamaru warned. 'She is one of the Fell. Regulation dictates her off limits.' The shadow shifter's gaze flickered to the figure lying broken on the stone steps before returning to his lords apathetic facade. Gaara turned to him, his eyes flashing dangerously with the veins of lightening overhead. 'She's coming with us.'

**Note:** I like feedback. Flames hurt the soul.

**Our Solemn Hour:**

_Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!_

_In my darkest hours I could not foresee_

_That the tide could turn so fast to this degree_

_Can´t believe my eyes_

_How can you be so blind?_

_Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?_

_Time keeps on slipping away and we haven´t learned_

_So in the end now what have we gained?_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,_

_can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

_Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?_

_Didn´t we let go, allowed it, let it grow?_

_If we can´t restrain the beast which dwells inside_

_it will find it´s way somehow, somewhere in time_

_Will we remember all of the suffering_

_Cause if we fail it will be in vain_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,_

_can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

**A/N:** Have you ever had a story line sitting in the front of your brain eating away at all logical, and sometimes illogical, thought. This is one of those stories. I was listening to this song 'Our Solemn Hour' by Within Temptation (great for inspiration and clearing pesky writers block) and got this plot. It continued to nag at me, taking over, refusing to let me write anything else. I would be in the middle of outlining a chapter for another story, and I would have to stop because I was distracted by this damn thing. So to relive some of this creative tension, I am starting it, and will get back onto writing for my other stories shortly...like this afternoon.


	2. Dark Wings

**_Revised_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable thing from Naruto. I just like to take the characters out of the box and play with them awhile. I promise to put them back when I am done. Everything else, story-plot and some concepts are mine though, so don't steal them. If the rabid herring's weren't enough for you, then allow me to introduce you to the leprous Bonsai tree. Oh it would grow, but everything would eventually fall off leaving you with a pot of pernicious plant and the lingering olfaction of almonds and burnt hair.

**Summary:** 'Gaara.' Shikamaru warned. 'She is one of the Fell. Regulation dictates her off limits.' The shadow shifter's gaze flickered to the figure lying broken on the stone steps before returning to his lords apathetic facade. Gaara turned to him, his eyes flashing dangerously with the veins of lightening overhead. 'She's coming with us.'

**Note:** Please, please, please tell me what you think, but just remember to harsh of Flames hurt the soul. It is rated for language and minor violence. The lyrics below are written by Within Temptation, scroll down for the chapter beginning.

**Dark Wings:**

_Why was I one of the chosen ones?_

_Until the fight I could not see_

_The magic and the strength of my power_

_It was beyond my wildest dreams_

_Dark wings, they are descending_

_See shadows gathering around_

_One by one they are falling_

_Every time they strike us down_

_Don't you die on me_

_(You haven't made your peace)_

_Live life_

_(Breathe, breathe)_

_Don't you die on me_

_(You haven't made your peace)_

_Live life_

_(Breathe, breathe)_

_As they took your soul away_

_The night turned into the day_

_Blinded by your rays of life_

_Gave us strength we needed_

_Dark wings, they are descending_

_See shadows gathering around_

_One by one they are falling_

_Every time they just strike us _

_Dark wings, they are descending_

_See shadows gathering around_

_One by one they are falling_

_Every time they just strike us down_

**Chapter One:**

_'No!' _The silent protest echoed in his mind as he watched her pitched over the side. Those who once swore fidelity and love to her, spared not even a glimpse back like she was yesterday's waste. Her own family standing to the side, watching with emotionless opal eyes as their disgraced heiress was cast into the swirling void. The storm having been summoned mere moments ago rotated and folded upon itself in growing masses of heat, air, and thick moisture. It seemed every Choir, from Thrones to Seraphim _(1)_, were gathered along the mountain path to see the 'traitor' cast from the light.

As he had planned the night before, he positioned himself fairly close to the front of the parade. There was no turning back now. No room for error in the seconds following her Fall. He took a small resolved breath before pushing his legs forward, wings erupting through the skin of his back as he sped for the cliff edge.

Faces.

So many iniquitous faces blurred by as he sprinted through the cortege. Hiashi the tyrannical father, Hanabi the favored and spoiled younger sister, Seiji the last elder of the oldest generation and puppeteer of the stoic painted marionettes called the Hyuuga. The names and faces went on and on in a never ending procession of greed and hate. Only two did he not see among the fevered throng; Neji, who no doubt was off on his own trying to make sense of the last two days as he soaked in a pool of hate and anguish, and finally his father and mentor. A man of vision and revolution stained as a demon and traitor after his own Fall. His feet seemingly floated off the ground as he neared the end of his short but life altering journey. The grass beneath his sandal soles turned to sand turned to rock turned to nothing.

Shouts and curses of protest fell upon deaf ears as he launched his body over the threshold, swan-diving into the abyss after her. He blinked his eyes, realizing that they would be almost entirely useless in the swarthy heavens. The actual space between the gateway's to Earth was black as pitch. He would have to wait until he crossed into the atmosphere before he had any hopes of seeing her.

His brown eyes glazed over in animosity. Memories of the promise he made to his father flared into the forefront of his mind as he pressed the snowy extensions closer together behind his shoulder blades in hopes to gain more speed in the free fall.

**Flashback**

_"Protect her above all things, my son." The masked man dropped a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She is more precious than all the stars in the heavens."_

_"What do you mean papa?" He asked with the curious yet demanding undertones that came natural to all ten year-olds. The man merely shook his head, a smile curling his lips at the corners as he turned to leave._

_"You will find out all in good time. Now, how about we get some training in before supper, hmm?" _

_"Yes!" He pumped his fist in excitement before running to catch up. _

**End of Flashback**

He needed to go faster. But he also needed to stay conscious.

So many factors came into play when an Angel was cast down. So many ways one could die. This is why the elders, millennia ago, chose the Fall as supreme condemnation of those found guilty of crimes against the race.

First the condemned was bound; hands, feet, wings, all forced into a state of immobilization. Their mouth was then covered, as were the eyes, so that no desperate incantation maybe whispered nor pleading glance sent. And last but not least, they were stripped of their Right of Passage. A mark, that allowed the said Angel to travel back and forth between realms, was seared off of the upper left arm._ (2)_

They were then carried to Denique Ingredior. The Final Walk. There, they were given a few moments of silent prayer as the clan elder, Seiji, conjured the elements for the necessary cloudburst to open the portal. Thick clouds would begin curling together causing a small rift where the Heavens and Earth collided. This 'natural' rift in space and time allowed the Angels to pass through the barrier and enter the Human realm. _(3)_

His eyes searched the inky blackness; his body ever aware of the electricity crackling around him making the hairs on the back of his arms and neck stand on end. Something flickered in the dark before bathed completely in a splash of spidery lightening.

_'There!'_

She had obviously passed through before him, but he was gaining. Now that they were in the stratosphere, he had to move quickly.

Pressing his limbs closer to his person, he bulleted downward at dangerous speeds. His only thought to reach her before she reached the ground. Weaving in and out of colliding blisters of parlous cloud and electrically charged spears, he was finally within scope. The air rushed through his ears, whistling; thunder pounding against the inner drums threatening to puncture the frail membrane. His arm uncurled from his side and shot forward swatting first at empty space, then whispers of cloth. Disregarding the pain as rain pounded against his body in frozen pellets, he ground his teeth together in strain. His fingers fisted into the front of her gown and pulled her roughly into his chest.

The darkness prevented him from seeing if she had been hit by a stray bolt, or even breathing for that matter. But now was not the time. He cradled her head of tangled indigo locks allowing her face to hide in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The rest of his body began melding her into his frame, bent on protecting her from all harm. His wings extended outward in attempt to slow their descent as they broke through the bottom layer of fog. They were now approaching human territory.

He inhaled sharply.

They were falling to fast. The flickering lights of the the city drew closer, buildings grew larger, indistinguishable dots became cars in a matter of moments. Closing his eyes he leaned down, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"Forgive me, Hinata." He whispered, unsure of whether she heard him or not.

He allowed his wings to enfold them in a last attempt to shield the impact as he turned onto his back in midair to lay horizontally, her petite body sprawled across his chest. Now all he had to do was await the end of the drop and the warm embrace of death.

* * *

The rain continued to dance off the roof, snaking it's way down the windows in small rivers. Ebony skies coruscating with scattered intervals of webbing streaks shook the planes of glass with thunderous uproar.

Gaara lifted a pale hand and traced the twisting culverts with icy fingertips. The shadows of his chamber waxing and waning with each burst of corona discharge. This kind of night reminded him of the solemn hour he and others of his kingdom pried open the flood gates of Hell, allowing all those dwelling below to surge into the realm of humans. The Heaven's cried that night, mourned the loss of what would have been the new paradise. Though he knew all to well, that, that particular figment had been forsaken long before.

However, the Heaven's did not cry for that reason this September's eve. This was something different. Something that almost made him want to sing the praises of his father.

Key word: Almost.

"Strange how this storm simply appeared." Gaara mumbled. The lurking figure, safe from the flashes of light that dispelled his solace, leaned closer from his relaxed position on the bedroom wall, melting into form from the shadows.

"My Lord?" Gaara tilted his head slightly back towards his most trusted advisor, Shikamaru. His eyes never left the raging storm before him.

"Shikamaru. Send for Kiba and Shino, I have a feeling that what we need to finish our...project, is closer than we thought." His reflection smirking at him manically in the glass before vanishing in yet another angry flash from the protesting skies above.

**End of Chapter One: Dark Wings:**

**(1): **There are somethings that I would like to go into detail about. The first one being the Angel Choirs in Heaven, well this stories version of Heaven. According to Ascension Magick by Christopher Penczak, he outlines the Pseudo-Dionysius' Areopagite written in the fifth century, which has now become the standard basis of Christian angelic lore. This outline states that the nine choirs of Angelic hierarchy are divided into three spheres, of three choirs each. Now for time sake, and mine own, I am gonna combine the 'obligations or chores' of the nine choirs into three, therefore cutting the sphere count down to a simple one!

**i.)** First Choir: Seraphim: These guys would basically be the main branch of Hyuuga. The condensed version goes that they are often called the 'burning ones' for their extreme love for their creator makes it impossible to gaze upon them. (In this story there is a reason they can be looked upon, but that is for a later chapter.) They are also the overseers and architects of the Heaven realm. Most of the younger generation are given the job of Guardian to large factors of people, usually countries of factions of the church. This is meant to be a growing tool, but as you will read they instead use it as a chance to abuse what power they are given and neglecting their duties, grooming more corruption for future leaders.

**ii.)** Second Choir: Cherubim: These are Angels that are not part of the ruling Hyuuga clan, but still higher in power than the Branch faction. I will, again, tell you in the future how the Hyuuga came to so much power in the Heaven realm. These are the Angels of wisdom, light, and guardians of the stars. Their job description also includes the title of Virtues and Archangels (select few) depending on what the Hyuuga order your family as. Virtues are said to literally infuse the world and all in it with spiritual energies. They are the angels of encouragement, blessing, and miracles. As I said before to be considered an Archangel (in this Narutoverse) you are specially chosen by the Hyuuga clan. Only four angels at a time can hold this title, tradition states it is 3 males and 1 female. They are incharge of the provinces and armies of Heaven.

**iii.)** Third Choir: Thrones: This is where the Hyuuga Branch family lies. These sealed beings are used primarily for protection and, angels of action before thought. They are sent to 'keep the peace' so to speak. The Branch family is used to maintain the balance and barter between Heaven and the material world (earth). Their final job is acting as guarding Angel for individuals on the Earth. They are more associated to humanity then all other choirs who seemingly look down upon human interaction of any sort, especially when it takes to form of basic servitude.

**(2): **The second major issue being The Right of Passage mark. Okay the right of passage is a mark on the upper left arm that grants the person permission to travel back and forth between realms. There are two distinctly different marks, there is the Heaven mark (the Hyuuga Symbol, you know the one on Hinata's jacket in the show) and the Hell mark (The Anbu mark, just cause it kicks ass.). The possessors of the Heaven mark are allowed to go back and forth between Heaven and Earth. The possessors of the Hell mark are allowed to go back and forth between Hell and Earth. But if you read the Gaara part of the chapter, you would know that the gates of Hell have been pried open, therefore making the seal unnecessary. With Me?

**(3):** Okay, now I know you guys are probably confused on the whole storm thing. Yeah, I was too when I first pictured it, but then it became clear. But unfortunately this plays a semi-big part in the story line so here goes. I described to you the cliff right? Well that was just a little corner in the realm of Heaven. They have a whole world up there to work with, and play in. The concept of Heaven, in this story, is that it is like Earth, but prettier. Just let your imaginations go wild! I don't like it when writers describe everything to a 'T' so I am allowing you guys some breathing room!

**a.** The storm. The realm of Heaven sits above the realm of Earth, naturally. How I connect the two is through nature, primarily storms of any kind. The case in this chapter, the act of Falling requires a deadly storm of significant power to open the connection to Earth from Heaven in order to not only cast down the Angel, but also insure of his or her death in the process. (Nice people those Angels huh?) The added bonus to the storm thing is that it also provides a sense of cover. Because when it's flooding outside and lightening is striking the building next to you, your eyes tend to not linger on the sky trying to spot a Fallen Angel.

**b.** _Denique Ingredior_: This is latin meaning the Final Walk. Yes, I am using latin terms, and no I don't know if I am using them correctly. I just go with the online translator. The Final Walk, is the name of the cliff which Angels are cast from. Basically it is like Heaven's version of 'The Plank' from all those pirate movies you kids watch these days. You trek up this big damn mountain, go to the highest cliff, open the doors to Earth (the storm rift) and throw the person down. End of Story. Period!

**A/N: **Confused yet? Yes lots of notes in there, but I just want to inform you guys as best I can without taking away from the story. Seriously though, if you have any more questions just ask me, I am more than happy to help. As with some writers, I know what I want to write in my head, because hell, I created it, but as with all things people interpret words and phrases differently.

I'm really excited about this story. I'm getting really into it, I just hope I don't get to ahead of myself and everyone ends up hating it! Ah! Feed back seriously is the food of the Gods people don't leave me hanging like Tantalus.


	3. Destroyed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable thing from Naruto. I just like to take the characters out of the box and play with them awhile. I promise to put them back when I am done. Everything else, story-plot and some concepts are mine though, so don't steal them.

**Summary:** 'Gaara.' Shikamaru warned. 'She is one of the Fell. Regulation dictates her off limits.' The shadow shifter's gaze flickered to the figure lying broken on the stone steps before returning to his lords apathetic facade. Gaara turned to him, his sea-foam eyes flashing dangerously with the veins of lightening overhead. 'Fuck regulation. She's coming with us.'

**Note:** Comment for a Cookie? It is rated for language and minor violence. The lyrics below are written by Within Temptation, scroll down for the chapter beginning.

**Destroyed:**

_I did my best to please you_

_But my best was never good enough_

_Somehow you're only able to see_

_All I am not _

_Did you ever look behind _

_Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find_

_I have failed you_

_But you have failed me too_

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn_

_The ones you do not understand_

_Do you ever wonder if it's justified_

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn_

_The one's you do not understand_

_In your life why didn't you ever try_

_I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate_

_For the person with the same blood in his veins_

_You show no regrets_

_About all the things you did or said_

_I have failed you_

_But believe me you failed me too_

_It's so east to destroy and condemn_

_The ones you do not understand_

_Do you ever wonder if it's justified_

**Chapter Two:**

"It is done." Hiashi turned away from the cliff edge, his colorless eyes scanning the score of Angels now walking or flying back down the mountain path. He felt the tug on his sleeve and looked down at his daughter.

_'My real daughter.'_

"Yes Hanabi." Eyes showing wisdom well beyond their years met his in a pensive glance.

_'My eyes.'_

"Father, what about H-"

"He has cast himself down." An aged voice from behind interrupted. Seiji and his circle of Branch house guards fell into step with the Leader and his daughter. Moving the ends of his ceremonial robes to the other hand, the elder took the offered arm of the newly declared heiress.

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before he followed in that traitors footsteps. Like father, like son, so the humans say." The wrinkled brow, spotted with time, drew downward in a severe frown. "His name, as well as the name of that **mistake** we rid ourselves of this day," Seiji spat, "Are from here on forgotten. The memories of those who disgrace us are no longer our burden. They are dead to us."

They continued down the path, lower members of all choirs parting and bowing in respect for their most revered Elder, Head, and Heiress.

"Father, what of Neji? He did not attend the Fall though it is mandated that all Angels must. Should he not be punished?" Hanabi kept her gaze forward revealing none of the emotions stirring within. Hiashi sighed, his own eyes turning to the skies in thought.

"No." Came the answer from the Elder to Hanabi's left. She faced the senior Hyuuga, opal orbs narrowing in provocation.

"I asked my Father, not you Elder Sei-""

Hanabi's face was thrown roughly to the right. The pain of the slap radiating across the whole side of her left cheek. She whipped back to the Elder just as he lowered his hand, palm slightly red from the impact. Her face did not betray the sheer anger coiling in the pit of her stomach.

"You would do well to respect your superiors child." He lifted a silver brow." You are now the heiress, it is time that you learn your place." Seiji continued walking. Hanabi lifted her eyes from the ground and glared around at the mass of faces lowered for the passing Patriarch. Her own face began to burn in embarrassment at the thought of being struck in front of those very people she had been groomed to lead since birth. She inhaled sharply before storming off as composed as possible.

"Such arrogance, for one so young." Seiji reprimanded hearing the Heiress stalk away in a huff. He and the Hyuuga clan Head continued down the winding passage.

"She will learn." Hiashi stated plainly. "I am deeply disappointed in Neji's handling of the situation. Such disregard is not acceptable."

"Disappointing but expected. The boy was betrayed by his cousin and lost his father all in one night." The Elder stated with carefully disguised levity.

"Yes, Hizashi was a man of amiable nature. His bravery could not be matched when it came to protecting those who mattered." The Leader grimaced at the thought of his twin brother. Seiji leaned closer to Hiashi.

"Some sacrifices are necessary for the betterment of the Race. Regret is futile at this point, Hiashi; _what's done is done._" The Elder whispered in a cold undertone, before leaning back, acting as nothing questionable had transpired between them.

**--PageBreak--**

"What the hell was he thinking." Kiba grumbled pulling his parka closer around his body. Decades upon decades of living in a realm where the temperature platueaud at a pleasant 140 degrees was a far cry from the icy rain that now soaked his entire being. "How does he expect us to find anything in this shit?" He leaned back against the brick wall of the narrow alleyway. The dumpster across from him made his noise twitch with the heavy smell of waterlogged vomit, alcohol, and mold. Grimacing in disgust, he pushed himself up and stepped out onto the sidewalk of the Commercial district located at the heart of Konoha.

Brown eyes flickered over the looming skyscrapers that towered over him. Banks, businesses, a small bistro caddy corner to the street sign. He hated this place. It was closed in, cold, and at the moment, wet. He let out a deep sigh before slipping the tips of his fingers passed his chapped lips and let out a high whistle.

A large white dog, roughly the size of a Volkswagen lumbered around the nearest corner, his mouth snapping about in attempts to catch the torrential rain. The monstrous beast came to stop in front of Kiba, seemingly obtuse to his drenched state which caused his ivory fur to be heavily matted down.

"Did you find anything yet, Akamaru?" The dog let out a small whine.

"Hey, that's okay buddy." Kiba comforted, scratching the dog between the ears. "I wasn't betting on it either. Even if we knew what we were looking for, this weather is fucking impossible to track something in." Akamaru let out a bark of appreciation to his master's ministrations before leaning forward and licking Kiba across a tattooed cheek.

"I knew you guys were close, but this is simply disturbing." Kiba growled at the approach of his fellow tracker.

"Shut the hell up, Bug Freak." Shino raised a slim brow, his high collar and sunglasses preventing Kiba from seeing any other form of expression.

"My apologies if I have offended, Kiba. I merely wish to remind you that the humans have certain laws against the sodomizing of animals." He stated in a flat voice, pushing the slipping sunglasses back up his nose. Both Kiba and Akamaru let out a threatening growl at the embarrassing, and completely false implication.

"Aren't you supposed to be out on the other side of town looking for-"

"No." Kiba gave the bug user a questionable look.

"Ooo-kay." He and Akamaru shared a silent but knowing glance and made move to continue their search in the opposite direction.

"Allow me to explain." Shino stopped them. "It is my theorization that we surcease this pursuit."

"..."

"..."

"Huh?"

Shino rolled his eyes in exasperation, not that Kiba could see this action.

"We can stop searching." Kiba crossed his arms, inspecting Shino suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Follow me." Shino turned in the direction of which he appeared.

**End of Chapter Two:Destroyed:**

**A/N:** Questions? Comments? More too come.


	4. It's The Fear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable thing from Naruto. I just like to take the characters out of the box and play with them awhile. I promise to put them back when I am done. Everything else, story-plot and some concepts are mine though, so don't steal them.

**Summary:** 'Gaara.' Shikamaru warned. 'She is one of the Fell. Regulation dictates her off limits.' The shadow shifter's gaze flickered to the figure lying broken on the stone steps before returning to his lords apathetic facade. Gaara turned to him, his sea-foam eyes flashing dangerously with the veins of lightening overhead. 'Fuck regulation. She's coming with us.'

**Note:** Comment for a Cookie? It is rated for language and minor violence. The lyrics below are written by Within Temptation, scroll down for the chapter beginning. Oh, I was also wondering if I could get a record breaking **3** **reviews** for this chapter?? If I do, you may see **two more chapters tomorrow** as opposed to one...hint hint...

**Thank You(s):** I just want to give a big THANK YOU to Renee8725, Leah, and XxGaarasGirlXx for their reviews. You guys inspire me with your kind words. I know that sounds cheesy but it is true. So thanks!! Anyway, on with the chapter!

**It's The Fear:**

_It waits for the day, I will let it out_

_To give it a reason, to give it its might_

_I fear who I am becoming_

_I feel that I am losing the struggle within_

_I can no longer restrain it,_

_My strength, it is fading_

_I have to give in_

_It's the fear,_

_The fear of the dark_

_It's growing inside of me_

_They won, they will come to life_

_Have to save,_

_Save my beloved,_

_There is no escaping_

_Because my fate is horror and doom_

_Hold down your head now, _

_Just let me pass by_

_Don't feed my fear,_

_If you don't want it out_

_Long ago, it came to me and ever since that day_

_Infected with it's rage_

_But it ends today_

_It's the fear,_

_The fear of the dark_

_It's growing inside of me_

_They won, they will come to life_

_Have to save,_

_Save my beloved,_

_There is no escaping _

_Because my fate is horror and doom_

**Chapter Three:**

He heard more than felt the impact; the sickening crunch of bone, a soft pop of dislocation, fracture of wet stone, the air escaping lungs at the Falls end. The Angel let a single tear of regret slip from the corner of his eye as he awaited the tide of death to wash over him.

It never came.

A sharp gasp and cry of pain resonated through his ears, not realizing it was his own. Brown eyes snapped open to the kisses of raindrops and a carpet of grass beneath.

He was alive. A small hiss of agony escaped his lips as he turned to his side. His eyes narrowed in on a familiar outline curled upon the wet ground next to him. He lifted his working arm and delicately removed the gag from her mouth, feeling the tepid breath passing her cold lips. She was unconscious, but she was alive. Hope coursed through his veins, making his blood hum with renewed vigor. He proceeded to study their surroundings. Broken pieces of brick lay about them haphazardly. Decrepit walls lined them on three sides, the fourth open to a barren street.

That's when he felt it through the dying rain. The warm pulse of spiritual energy calling to him and his distressing state. The lull of it beckoned to him, whispering words of reassurance and strength. It promised healing, salvation, light.

_'Sanctuary.' _

With his remaining strength he struggled to stand.

**--PageBreak--**

Gaara looked at the fresh pool of blood sinking into the center of what was an obvious point of impact from something rather large. Sea-foam eyes glanced upwards to the now calm skies. The rain had ended moments ago, leaving behind a orange tinged overcast. He crouched down, dipping his fingers into the lukewarm liquid before rubbing it between his thumb and middle finger. A movement to the right of him drew his eyes away from the crimson rivulets now running down the crevasses of his palm. Shikamaru held up an ivory white feather, spinning it thoughtfully. The light of the street lamp danced off the silk spun fibers creating a small rainbow effect to dance across the surface.

"It appears he or she clipped a wing on the roof ledge of one of these buildings," The Shadow shifter nodded towards fragmented segments of brick crusted with more of the clotted fluid and torn feathers. Gaara plucked the feather out of Shikamaru's hand and stood as his advisor continued his version of events. "It slowed the descent, but if this Fall was like the others, it shouldn't have been enough to save him. Which means this one was different somehow. Someth-"

"Guys! Akamaru found something!" Kiba ran up clutching shreds of what could have once been binding rope. "We found it over there in the corner under some blown over boxes. It was still dry. Which is really really good for us. Because if it was wet then-"

"Your point." The rouge headed demon growled impatiently.

"Right." Kiba fumbled shifting uncomfortably. "My point is that...ah...Well you see it goes like this..."

"Spit it out!"

"Hold on, dammit! I'm trying and you glaring at me like that is not helping any!" Kiba yammered. "Okay." The Hell Hound took a deep breath, causing Gaara to prickle in agitation. "The point is, is that Akamaru was able to spot the scents."

"Scents?" Shikamaru folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes in contemplation.

"Yeah, as in two. Two scents, both reeking of the Heaven realm."The trinagle-tattooed demon grimaced in distaste. "One male and the other female."

"Two Angels. How troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He watched the wisps of smoke melt away into the air before taking a glimpse at his Lord's pensive facade.

"That would explain how they survived the impact." Gaara mused softly, looking down at the feather once more. Shikamaru sighed.

"One would of have had to be originally unbound, and as there are no bodies laying around here, also coherent."

"But based on the amount of blood," Shino stepped into the vacant lot after securing the perimeter. "They are heavily injured and subsequently could not have gone far." Gaara nodded in silent agreement at the Bug user, before turing to Kiba.

"Try and see if you can use what you have found to pick up a trail. You too Shino." Both men bowed in acquiesce and moved away. Shikamaru leaned back against the cold brick wall, the stone digging into the fabric of his jacket.

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto? I remember telling you to find them before we left." Gaara inquired, taking position against the wall next to Shikamaru. His words carried a dangerous undertone of dark promise. Needless to say, the Demon Lord did not appreciate blatant acts of disobedience.

"Sasuke wasn't at the mansion again tonight. That would make it the fourth night in a row." Shikamaru stated evenly, his voice not betraying the slight twinge of worry spiking in the back of his mind.

"Hn." Gaara could normally care less where the Sharingan user spent most of his time, but when it started to affect the avenger's obligations..."And Naruto."

"I could give you two guesses, but you'll only need one." He smirked before taking another long drag on his cigarette while Gaara sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I would be doing us all a favor if I just wiped that ramen stand off the face of his realm." Shikamaru snickered. A pregnant pause fell on the pair; the occasional bark from Akamaru and buzz of beetle wings breaking the monotony of silence.

"May I ask why, exactly, we are searching for two Fallen Angels. There has to be more to it than you just trying to sneak a curious peek." The Shadow genius questioned looking down at the fag stub in his fingers before flicking it down and stepping on it. The Demon Lord faced his advisor, but just as he opened his mouth to answer, Kiba ran up and informed him excitedly that they had discovered the direction the Angels left. Gaara stood straight and followed the Hell Hounds, ignoring his advisors previous inquiry. Shino, who strayed behind, shot Shikamaru a bored look and arched a single brow in question. The genius sighed and pushed himself off the wall.

"What a drag."

**--PageBreak--**

He ran a pale hand through perfectly disheveled locks pulling slightly at the roots. It had been the better half of a week now, and she still had yet to come back.

Onyx eyes gazed longingly at the empty lake. The waters lay tranquil lapping the shore in soft waves.

_'She should be here by now.'_

But she wasn't.

Sasuke sighed in defeat before jumping down from his concealed position in the Bur Oak tree near the waters edge. He walked away with heavy steps through the forest undergrowth forcing himself not to look back.

_'She's not coming...'_

**End of Chapter Three: It's The Fear:**

**A/N:** Don't worry, it will all come together. I know I am being kinda mean leaving you in the dark about who actually saved Hinata, but it will be revealed in the next chapter, which I'm starting later tonight, I promise. Love to hear feedback!


	5. Final Destination

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable thing from Naruto. I just like to take the characters out of the box and play with them awhile. I promise to put them back when I am done. Everything else, story-plot and some concepts are mine though, so don't steal them.

**Summary:** 'Gaara.' Shikamaru warned. 'She is one of the Fell. Regulation dictates her off limits.' The shadow shifter's gaze flickered to the figure lying broken on the stone steps before returning to his lords apathetic facade. Gaara turned to him, his sea-foam eyes flashing dangerously with the veins of lightening overhead. 'Fuck regulation. She's coming with us.'

**Note:** Comment for a Cookie? It is rated for language and minor violence. The lyrics below are written by Within Temptation, scroll down for the chapter beginning.

**Thank You:** I just want to thank Midnight blue08 for reviewing last chapter! Reviews make me smile...

**Final Destination:**

_I escaped my final moment_

_But it's turning back at me_

_On every corner I can feel it waiting_

_Just a moment, no awareness_

_I could easily slip away_

_And then I'll be gone forever_

_I'm search,_

_I'm fighting for a way to get through_

_To turn it away_

_It's waiting, always trying_

_I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating _

_Tell me what's the reason_

_Is it all inside my head_

_Can't take it no more!_

_All around me I see danger _

_And it's closing in on me_

_Every second I can hear it breathing_

_I can't stand the fear inside me_

_Cause it's leading me astray_

_And it will be my ending_

_I'm searching _

_I'm fighting for a way to get through_

_To turn it away_

_But no one faced what's coming my way _

_And I will let my fear fade away_

_Whatever may be, I'll have to find out _

**Chapter Four:**

_'Just a little farther.' _

The pain in his shoulder was throbbing, sending spasms of despairing misery ripping through his veins. He cursed himself between labored breaths. He shouldn't have tried to set the ball joint back into alignment on his own, but there was no other choice. It was either set it or drag his Lady through the filth ridden streets as his wings were rendered completely useless for the time being. Speaking of Hinata, she had yet to stir. The limping Angel knew it had something to do with the rather large, blood-crusted knot on the back of her head.

The welcoming hum of spiritual energy grew closer with each strained movement forward. He could now see the cobbled steps leading up to the shadowed entrance way of the small church. Optimistic driven adrenaline sent his hopes soaring as he began to limp faster. He shifted Hinata's position on his shoulder, feeling her slowly slipping off to the side.

"We're almost there, my Lady." He whispered into the night. "Just hold on a little lon-"

A chilling howl erupted into the skies from somewhere behind him, enclosing. He froze momentarily, fear now replacing hope, as he launched himself into a stiff sprint. Hearing the thundering approach of the large Hell Hound, he picked up his pace even more. He could feel the cold sweat pouring off his face, soaking into his ruined clothing, making it stick to him uncomfortably.

A snag of cloth.

A shift of weight.

A sharp gasp.

Pain.

Blinding pain exploded from his left side as his ribs rammed into the stair edge with unforgiving force; Hinata flying from his grasp and landing on her back with a small bounce a few feet away. In his frenzied state, he took his mind off his feet to keep Hinata from slipping off. The result of that momentary distraction proved disastrous. It took all his will power to not cry in desperation when multiple silhouettes stepped out of the shadows; 4 unknown demons and 1 Hell Hound beast.

His brown eyes flickered to his Lady as he rolled himself over.

_'I have failed you.'_

**--PageBreak--**

Gaara looked upon the scene with something akin to boredom, but inside he was grinning victoriously. If his research was correct, the final piece to the puzzle was there before him, like a single white rose standing out among the sea of red. All he had to do was reach out a pluck her. His eyes then narrowed in on the shifting boy. He was awake, but in considerable amounts of pain. The male Angel was cradling his right arm to his chest, the other hand grasped his ribs. His wings were flattened upon the stairs, probably due to the fact that their physical condition prevented him from encasing them. On any other day, the snowy white extensions would have been glowing with love or some other touchy-feely emotion that made him shudder. But as it stood the right one was bent at an odd angle, obviously broken, and the left had an uneven gash starting from the connection point ending just before the tip. The cut was seeping a thick crimson, matting down the satin feathers and clumping them together in dark tangles.

The Demon Lord smirked watching the Angel's brown eyes narrow in defiance. He brushed off the small flare of power emanating from the Heaven realm creature and nodded to Kiba. Eyes of icy aquamarine scrutinized the scarred tissue marring the alabastor skin of the female's left shoulder.

"Grab her."

A heavy silence descended on the group as all heads snapped to Gaara.

"G-grab her?" Kiba sputtered, his eyes flittering back and forth between the shocked Shikamaru and resolved Lord.

"Gaara." Shikamaru warned in a hiss, very unlike his normally desiccated tone. "She is one of the Fell. Regulation, dictates that she is off limits." The Shadow Shifter's gaze flicked to the broken figure laying on the stone steps then returning to his Lords' apathetic facade. Gaara turned to him, sea-foam eyes flashing dangerously in the streetlight.

"Fuck regulation. She's coming with us." He directed a glare at Shikamaru, challenging him to speak out against his demands once more. The advisor shook his head.

"It is my recommendation, my Lord, that you think about what you are about to do. Brushing off rules that date back to before time, without second thought is not only dangerous, it's stupid." Gaara lifted a non-existent brow. That was probably the first time anyone had ever had the gaul to call him, the Demon Lord who reigned over the realm of Hell, stupid. He found it mildly entertaining.

"Your..._opinion_, on the matter is duly noted." Gaara stated shifting his gaze back to Kiba and nodding for him to continue. After a moment of unease Kiba shrugged stepping forward.

"Alright, but I agree wit-" Kiba's footing slipped, flailing his arms about before finally falling backward onto the asphalt in a heap. He let out a small whimper of pain.

Gaara turned to the sound of a small chuckle. The male Angel was smirking triumph-fully from his position on the steps before doubling over in pain.

"He is an Ice wielder; Element: Water." _(1)_ Shino declared softly holding an arm out for Kiba. The Hell Hound shoved the offered hand away and snorted.

"No shit, smart-ass." Kiba pushed himself off the ground with a small growl, sparing Shino a small glance. "Anymore obvious quips you want to add, Bug Freak?" Shino shrugged, the motion slightly hindered by the large trench coat he wore. Gaara crouched down and let the tips of his fingers slide across the small film of ice that now covered the steps.

"That explains the chakra spike a moment ago." Shikamaru mumbled from his standing position.

"Hn." Gaara drew his slightly curious eyes up to the Angel. "Your name." The Ice wielder's eyes grew round, before clamping his jaw shut in opposition.

"Well he's obviously not one of those Hyuuga morons." Kiba stated dusting of his coat. "Or else he'd have those creepy eyes."

"That means he's Cherubim." Shino added softly, adjusting his glasses.

"A Cherubim, trained in combat?" Shikamaru mused pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I thought they granted wishes and shot people with love arrows and stuff."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kiba." Shino reprimanded. Kiba looked away blushing slightly mumbling something that sounded like 'Your just mad they don't grant wishes to assholes...Asshole...'

"Since he is apparently trained to fight, the only position he could be in is Protection of some sort." Shikamaru went on, ignoring Kiba's continuous two-bits projecting his retardation on the subject. All the while Gaara fixed his gaze on the Angel, silently savoring how his face continued to white-wash with unease. "And in Heaven, the only ones deemed important enough for protection, are from the roy-"

"Haku!" The Ice-wielder practically shouted at Gaara, desperate to get the Shadow shifter to stop talking. The last thing he needed was to let the Demon's find out that they just stumbled upon a cast down Angelic Royal. He could only sit and conjure in his mind the devices of torture they would use on his Lady to get her to spill the secrets and plans of the Hyuuga clan. "My name is Haku."

Gaara smirked.

"Well Haku. If you would be so kind to now inform us of the name of your companion, and why she took the Fall." Haku's brow pulled down into fierce preservation. Gaara's coal lined eyes grew darker, as moments passed by and the Angel continued to remain silent. "I could always just kill you now, and beat it out of _her_ later." Haku gulped, sparing Hinata an apologetic glance before lowering his eyes in submission.

"She is called Hinata, and the crime she was found guilty of was Murder." The Demon Lord lifted a brow, his eyes flickering to the mere slip of a girl barely breathing a few feet away.

"Who did she kill?" Haku's eyes followed Gaara's, glazing over in pity for his Lady.

"Her Uncle."

**End of Chapter Four: Final Destination: **

**(1)** I wanted to explain the 'Elemental' thing I am weaving into the story. Basically Angels wield the elements of Air, Water, and Light. Demons, therefore, have Earth, Fire, and Void (Darkness, Shadow, ect. ect.). For instance; Neji (as you will find out) is Air, Hinata is Water, Haku is a variation of water; Ice. Gaara, Kiba, and Shino are Earth, Shikamaru is Void, while Sasuke and Naruto will be Fire.

Get It? Good.

**A/N:** More to come. I was planning on adding more to this chapter, but I thought this was a good stopping point. Not to long, not to short. Remember to review and tell me what you like. Constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Question:** Does anybody know the name of that damn cat they are always chasing in the show? That one D-ranked mission cat that claws the crap out of everyone. If you know it, please tell me. If it doesn't have a name, you are allowed to send a review mocking my obsession for the insignificant.


	6. The Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable thing from Naruto. I just like to take the characters out of the box and play with them awhile. I promise to put them back when I am done. Everything else, story-plot and some concepts are mine though, so don't steal them.

**Summary:** 'Gaara.' Shikamaru warned. 'She is one of the Fell. Regulation dictates her off limits.' The shadow shifter's gaze flickered to the figure lying broken on the stone steps before returning to his lords apathetic facade. Gaara turned to him, his sea-foam eyes flashing dangerously with the veins of lightening overhead. 'Fuck regulation. She's coming with us.'

**Note:** Comment for a Cookie? It is rated for language and minor violence. The lyrics below are written by Within Temptation, scroll down for the chapter beginning.

**Thank You(s):** I just want to thank (in no particular order) Leah, XxGaarasGirlXx, The Laughting Phoenix, XxRokairyxX, Atanih Manaka, Midnight blue08, and Renee8725 for reviewing last chapter! Reviews make me smile...

I loved everyones reactions to last chapter with the whole Haku thing and why Hinata was cast down. Thanks Again!!

**Please Read A/N at end of Chapter!**

**The Promise:**

_On behalf of her love_

_She no longer sleeps_

_Life had no longer meaning_

_Nothing to make her stay_

_She sold her soul away_

_I held you tight to me_

_You slipped away_

_You promised to return to me_

_And I believed, I believed_

_After the night he died_

_I wept my tears until they dried_

_But the pain stayed the same_

_I didn't want him to die all in vain_

_I made a promise to revenge his soul in time_

_I'll make them bleed down at my feet_

_I held you tight to me_

_But you slipped away_

_You promised to return to me_

_And I believed _

_Sometimes I wonder_

_Could I have known about your true intentions?_

_As the pain stayed the same_

_I'm going to haunt them down all the way_

_I made a promise to revenge his soul in time_

_One by one they were surprised_

_I held you tight to me _

_But, you slipped away_

_You promised to return to me_

_And I believed _

_I held you tight to me_

_But, you slipped away_

_You promised to return to me_

_And I believed_

**Chapter Five:**

_'Hit'_

_'Dodge'_

_'Turn'_

_'Dodge'_

_'Lunge'_

_'Hit'_

_'Hit'_

_'Turn'_

Repeat.

The crippling echo of skin connecting to wood was all he would allow himself to concentrate on. His mind blank of all emotion, opal eyes shining hollow in the failing sun of twilight.

_'Lunge'_

_'Hit'_

_'Hit'_

_'HIT'_

_'HIT'_

By now his palm had curled itself into a first, his taped knuckles pounding furiously into the training post. He could feel the blood running down his arms just as the tears managed to slip down his face in laconic trails.

_'It wasn't suppose to be this way.'_

_'HIT'_

_'THWACK'_

_'HIT'_

Flecks of wood peppered his face. The practice pole absorbed the splashes of crimson that were left behind with every strike.

_'She was the only one I could trust apart from Father.'_

_'HIT'_

_'HIT'_

He ignored the hairline fracture crawling across the middle section of the post.

_'She lied to me.'_

_'HIT'_

_'She betrayed the Hyuuga.'_

_'THWACK'_

_'She betrayed father.'_

_'HIT'_

_'She betrayed _**me**_.'_

The post exploded into a shower of splinters and blood stained chunks. Neji looked at the remnants of wood littering the Branch House practice field before gazing down at his hands. The raw flesh that stretched across his knuckles should have been screaming in pain; nerve endings flaming in protest at such cruel exposer and treatment.

The pain in his hands didn't phase him, but the pain in his heart...

That night, three days ago. The night he cradled his father's lifeless body to his chest, he promised vengeance. Those responsible would soon find themselves with Neji's hand around their throat, while their blood pooled at his feet. But it wasn't meant to be. His act of revenge would go unanswered.

_'All because of _**her**_...'_

**FlashBack**

The Main meeting room was packed. Bodies pressed up against one another allowing hardly space to breath, let alone sit. Hiashi looked over the throng of Hyuuga, both Main and Branch, with solemn eyes. He and the rest of the Main council comprised of 6 others sat upon a raised platform lining the North wall; Clan Head in the middle, the seat to his left occupied by Seiji, and the seats to his right...

Neji gazed curiously at Hinata's empty seat. Hanabi's absence was expected. The younger royal rarely attended meetings. Instead she often used the time to take advantage of an empty training field.

But Hinata...

As Heiress it was demanded, but as it stood, she was not there. In fact he had not laid eyes on her for nearly two days. The last time he had seen her, she didn't even speak to him. It was right after the Main Branch had removed his father's corpse from their living room floor. She came to him that night and held him as he wept. No words were spoken between them, only silent understanding. He cried himself to sleep in her embrace and woke up the next morning alone; a small pillow in place of her lap.

After that, Neji had locked himself away in his room, planning retribution. He knew Haku would protect their Lady with all his being while he grieved.

His mind was drawn back to the present at the sound of Seiji's cane tapping against the wooden floor in a demand for quiet attention. Hiashi turned to the Elder and nodded in thanks before facing his clan with a firm grimace. He stood and cleared his throat.

"The Hyuuga Clan has always been, and always will be. Our people witnessed dawns first light, just as we will witness the suns final set. We are a clan of loyalty, wisdom, understanding and unsurpassed strength. Today, I implore you to not let what happens this evening separate us, but instead bring us closer together for the good of the Clan." The mob of Angels erupted into a small hum of puzzled voices. Neji looked upon his Uncle in question.

_'What is he talking about?'_

"We are all aware that two days ago The Branch House lost a great man." Hiashi looked down. "The Main House lost an Angel who would have gladly sacrificed his life in service. And I-," Hiashi paused before continuing quietly. "I lost a brother." Seiji stood seeing that Hiashi's resolve had weakened and as such, he would be unable to continue. The Elder placed a hand on Hiashi's shoulder before stepping up and taking the podium.

"Hizashi's memory will live on. So let us start our lament by offering those closest to him some peace of mind." Seiji lifted a time weathered hand, and motioned to the guard at the left entrance. The guard bowed before opening the door and beckoning in two more Branch guards dragging a third unknown party by bound wrists; their face hidden beneath a small cloth bag covering their head. The prisoner, a woman by noticeable reasons, was led to the center of the room, where she was forced to face the Council. Neji's sharp eyes watched as his Uncle's face turned away from the spectacle, as if ashamed.

"I give you," Seiji stated with a manic flame in his aged eye, "Hizashi's murdered."

A collective gasp followed by silence, enveloped the room as the black bag was pulled off to reveal the Hyuuga's own light of compassion, Hinata. A single cry from somewhere near the back of the procession cut through the stillness that had fallen upon the crowd. That was all it took to open the flood gates of hate that now poured forth from the mob in thunderous shouts and curses, literally making the walls quake. But in Neji's world it was still silent. His sorrow filled eyes roved over the apathetic Heiress standing in the center of the room. She wasn't cowering or shivering in fear like he would of thought her to be. In fact, she almost seemed _amused_ with the situation. A throng of fevered Hyuuga's at her back, and a panel of Main Family before her; each face painted with the same look of disgust and well disguised drollery.

He couldn't believe it.

Hinata. His cousin. His friend. The one he confided in and whom confided in him. Memories of the past flashed behind his eyes.

_'"I'll always protect you, Hinata." "P-Promise?" "Yup! I promise." "Even f-from a d-d-demon." "Weeelllll?" "N-Neji!" "Of course I would, you twerp! I promised didn't I?"'_

_'Killing a spider that had her whimpering in fear.'_

_'Wiping a smear of mud off her cheek.'_

_'Wrapping a cut on her hand after a kuni slipped.'_

_'Her hand woven through his, trying to get him to dance in the rain with her.' (He didn't)_

_'Watching her plant herbs with fiery determination.'_

_'Begging him to be her escort to Summer Solstice sparing her from having to sit next to the horribly foul smelling date her father had picked.'_

_'Her hand woven through his, trying to get him to dance under the stars with her.' (He did)_

_'Watching her walk proudly through her thriving garden.'_

_'Wrapping a cut on her finger after trying to pick a rose riddled with thrones.'_

_'Running his hand through those long indigo locks when she accidentally dozed off on his shoulder after a particularly hard training session.'_

_'Listening to her delicate sniffles outside her window after enduring another meeting with Hiashi and his ruthless pack of councilmen.'_

_'Looking up at her from the ground with pride in his eyes as she held the kuni to his throat in triumph.'_

_'Stealing a kiss from her sleeping form.'_

_'Her soft hands tracing small circles onto his back as he let his emotions sweep him away over the death of his father.'_

His eyes burned into the back of her head, willing her to look at him.

_'If I can just see her face...Just see her eyes telling me that this is all a lie; a nightmare that I need to awake from...'_

Hinata slowly turned, as if hearing his silent plea. Their eyes met.

The heiress' face was blank the first few moments that they gazed at eachother. But then something changed in her veneer. Her aura grew fierce, spiteful. Her eyes frosted over and her lips began curling into a feral grin.

**End of FlashBack**

The memory of that chilling smirk, still made Neji's heart freeze and the blood in his veins turn to ice. He ran out of the meeting hall after that _smile_, all thoughts of vengeance replaced with a hollow pit. Every day since then, his waking moments were spent here, at the training fields; willing himself to an emotionless state where the death of his father, and the betrayal of Hinata couldn't reach him. He didn't even go to the Fall. Fearing that if he saw _her_ one more time, his heart would scream in protest to forgive her; beg of the council to be merciful.

No, he didn't go. He refused to taint his father's memory as such.

The Fall went on without him. Hinata was cast down for the murder of his father. Neji now truly understood what it was to be alone. So here he remained secluded from the rest of Heaven realm and its people, destroying all the equipment the Branch House had to offer in the meantime. He would rather remain alone and aloof than ever allow himself to be in the position to feel helpless and naked again.

It wasn't as if people were avidly searching for him. Not even Haku had come in pursuit of the missing Hyuuga. Now that he thought about it, Haku's absence was rather disconcerting.

The Throne Angel shrugged it off. The Ice wielder was probably dealing with his own paralyzing loss at the moment and simply wanted to be left alone, not unlike himself.

Neji re-taped his hands and moved onto the next training post.

_'Never again.'_ The Hyuuga prodigy promised himself taking perfect stance. _'Never again.'_

_'Hit'_

_'Dodge'_

_'Turn'_

_'Dodge'_

_'Lunge'_

_'Hit'_

_'Hit'_

_'Turn'_

Repeat.

**End of Chapter Five: The Promise:**

**A/N:** Okay this chapter was really hard to write for some reason. There was just so much I wanted to project, and I think it came out awkward. The way I spaced it was on purpose. Almost to give you a visual to how chaotic and confused Neji's thoughts are...were...whatever. Oh well, defiantly not one of my best chapter's, but I think it still got the point across. Please tell me what you think.

Oh and Gaara and Co. will be back in the next chapter!


	7. Mother Earth

**Apology: **Sorry it took me a while to get this one out. Orchestra has been crazy with the practice schedule. I swear to God, if I have to replace another string on my god damned violin I am going to shove my bow down someone's throat, all the way to the frog and then twist to my hearts content. Our conductor demands perfection, and I tend to get overly mad and tighten the strings a tiny bit to much, and they **snap** like cracker jacks...pisses me off.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any recognizable thing from Naruto. I just like to take the characters out of the box and play with them awhile. I promise to put them back when I am done. Everything else, story-plot and some original concepts are mine though, so don't steal them. However if I did own Naruto, there would be so much Gaara and Hinata, they would probably have to change the title to some sappy cliche Soap Opera like 'Guiding Hinata' or 'How the Sand Churns.'

**Summary:** 'Gaara.' Shikamaru warned. 'She is one of the Fell. Regulation dictates her off limits.' The shadow shifter's gaze flickered to the figure lying broken on the stone steps before returning to his lords apathetic facade. Gaara turned to him, his sea-foam eyes flashing dangerously with the veins of lightening overhead. 'Fuck regulation. She's coming with us.'

**Note:** I would just like to say that, though I am a History major I do not claim any ground when it comes to religion, I simply like to play with it. There will be some of mixing of world religion, myth, and original concept in this chapter. So if I happen to offend anyone I am sorry, but this is labeled fiction for a reason. Lyrics below, as always, are written by Within Temptation. _(I'm afraid I'm going to run out of their songs. I might have to move onto some After Forever or even Evanescence later...) _Oh and whoever can find the quote from Monty Python's Holy Grail, they get a super deluxe chocolate chip cookie for the day!

**Thank You(s):** I just want to thank (in no particular order) Leah, Mori3, XxGaarasGirlXx, and Lela Rye for reviewing last chapter! Reviews make me smile...

**Mother Earth:**

_Birds and butterflies_

_Rivers and mountains she creates_

_But you'll never know _

_The next move she'll make_

_You can try_

_But it is useless to ask why_

_Cannot control her_

_She goes her own way_

_She rules until the end of time_

_She gives and she takes_

_She rules until the end of time_

_She goes her own way_

_With every breath_

_All all the choices that we make_

_We are only passing through on her way_

_I find my strength _

_Believing that your soul lives on_

_Until the end of time_

_I'll carry it with me_

_Once you will know my dear _

_You don't have to fear_

_A new beginning always starts at the end_

_Until the end of time _

_She goes her own way_

_She rules until the end of time_

_She gives and she takes_

_She rules until the end of time_

_She goes her own way_

**Chapter Six:**

_Before the Human realm, there were only two; Heaven and Hell. Elohe (1), Supreme Deity and ruler of the plane of Heaven, drew up an accordance with the ruler of Hell, Shukaku. He allowed Her his half of the space in-between realms to build a third, but for a price he would come to collect _after_ She had finished the construction. So, with promise of-_

"Wait, wait, wait," Kiba interrupted with a smirk. "Are you telling me God's a chick, Bug Freak?"

Everyone in the procession stopped and turned towards the back of the line to shoot the Hell Hound a pestiferous glance. Kiba, completely oblivious, stretched his neck to catch the pointed glare of the Angel ahead of him, leaning heavily on the Bug User's shoulder.

"Is she hot?"

Haku's veneer molded into one of loathing as he let out a sharp hiss of anger.

"She is all things, demon. She gave you the ground you walk upon. So, you would do well not to tarnish Her image with childish antics."

'...'

'...'

"So, that's a '_Yes_'..."

Shino was forced to tighten his hold on the Ice wielder to prevent him from lunging at the Hell Hound.

"You must reason that Elohe is as old as time itself. A calendrical age cannot possibly be calculated." The Bug User murmured.

"That's cool." Kiba nodded, "I dig Cougars." _(2)_

Haku snarled, successfully breaking Shino's hold. He moved to pounce, ignoring the scorching pain that flowed through his entire being, only to be find himself frozen to the muddy ground. Brown eyes drew downward to the shadow that had snaked it's way across the bridge his feet, fixing his lower half firmly in place. The Ice wielder's gaze followed the line of umbra to it's source, Shikamaru.

"Troublesome..."The Shadow Shifter grumbled turning his back on the small scuttle, subsequently letting go his hold on the male Angel. He rearranged the girl in his arms, pulling Hinata's head up to lie on his shoulder as to prevent her long curtain of indigo hair from snagging on the waist-high grass that they trudged through.

At least she was light. He had to grant her that much. If she had been any heavier, Shikamaru would have gladly pushed her off onto Kiba to carry to their current destination.

"I said shut up!" Haku hissed from behind. Shikamaru heard Kiba's teasing chuckle.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Bleed on me?"

Gaara's advisor shook his head. The night had certainly taken an interesting turn, that he was sure of.

**--FlashBack--**

"Who did she kill?" Haku's eyes followed Gaara's, glazing over in pity for his Lady.

"Her Uncle."

All eyes turned to the petite Angel sprawled upon the church steps not but five feet away. Shikamaru gave her an interested once-over.

_That tiny thing? Murdered someone?_

Apparently the saying 'More than what he/she seems' applied here in aces. Gaara allowed a few moment's to elapse before asking his next question.

"Where were you running too? It was discovered long ago that Demon's may enter a place of sanctuary. You would have found no protection in those walls." He nodded to the faded double doors at the top of the stairs. Haku let his eyes slide away from Gaara's unnerving stare of cold aquamarine. The Demon Lord sighed at the annoyingly persistent uncooperativeness. He ran a pale hand of long, spidery fingers, through his blood red scalp as he stood and stepped towards the girl. Haku, seeing the Sand Demon's objective began struggling to sit up.

Gaara kneeled next to the unconscious Angel, picking up multiple strands of night-blue hair and rubbing them between his fingers. He then narrowed his eyes at the helpless Ice wielder.

"You have three seconds to tell me what you were doing. For every second after, without an answer, I will _rip off_ a limb, starting with her arm." His voice was dead, frozen over with promise. Gaara let drop the lock of Hinata's hair and gripped her upper right arm, never taking his eyes from Haku's face.

"Three."

Haku whimpered, the rules imprinted in his mind since birth battling against the unfathomable fealty and love for his Lady that lie in his heart.

"Two."

Betray his Race or his Heiress.

"On-"

"The Pool." Haku whispered, his eyes cast down. The Demon Lord growled.

"I asked you your destination, not for a child's bedtime story." He lifted Hinata's arm higher off the ground and began to contort it into an unnatural position. Haku's brown eye's widened with desperation as they shifted back and forth between Gaara's apathetic countenance and his Lady's arm.

"They are not stories!" The Angel pled. "The Pools are not born of fiction, but of fact!"

Gaara continued to twist slowly.

Shikamaru felt the temperature slowly begin to drop around him. He looked away from Gaara and down to his jacket where ice had begun to crust over the still damp patches of rain that spotted his clothes. He could hear the chatter of Kiba's teeth and Akamaru's whine of dismay from somewhere behind him. The raw murderous intent eminating from the shaking Angel caused the atmosphere to crackle with tangible lividity.

_"Stop." _Haku spat venomously.

Gaara lifted a brow in amusement not at all deterred.

"I'll show you!" The Angel bellowed into the frigid night, his labored breath now coming out in visible puffs of steam. The Demon Lord dropped Hinata's arm letting it fall lifelessly across her chest. He stood as the centigrade gradually stabilized to what would be considered normal of a Fall evening in Konoha.

"Shino, you will help the Cherubim." Gaara motioned the Bug User forward. Shino grabbed Haku's 'good' arm and pulled him to his feet, minding the seemingly destroyed wings that lay limp against his back. The Ice wielder let out a small groan of protest before leaning heavily on Shino's offered shoulder. "Kib-"

"No." Haku hissed, pain still evident in his eyes. "I will not allow Hinata to be carried by that bumbling idiot." Kiba and Akamaru growled dangerously at the stricture. Gaara on the other hand smirked, mildly impressed with the Angel's fortitude.

"Shikamaru then."

The Shadow shifter sighed heavily in irritation before stepping up onto the stairs and lifting the unconscious girl into his arms. Gaara paused in front of Shino and Haku.

"Point the way."

**--End of FlashBack--**

Though he would never allow himself to show it, the Shadow Shifter was slightly piqued at the chance to lay eyes on one of the fabled Healing Pools.

Black orbs flickered to the right just in time to catch a fleeting smirk twisting the corners of Gaara's mouth. They continued to walk along the back wall of the church until Haku motioned them to stop beside a certain section comprised of older, more decrepit looking stones as compared to the rest that made up the expanse of brick. Gaara threw a glance over his shoulder, sea foam eyes checking the surrounding area for any of those unfortunate to stumble across their doings.

The Ice wielder extended his working arm and placed an open palm against the center stone. He took a deep breathe, closed his eyes, and focused a small amount of power into his hand,

_"Avaudu sillä etsin varjoista lohtua.__"__(3)_The words passed his lips in a whispered exhale as if trying to breath life into the stone. Sweat beaded upon his brow, glistening in the small aura of light produced by his chakra.  


Haku broke the connection and retracted his arm, nearly collapsing on Shino from sheer exhaustion. There was a pregnant pause of silent anticipation before the bricks began to fold back within themselves revealing a long passage leading below the church foundation. Gaara stepped through the threshold, a torch hanging from the corridor wall immediately burst into flame showering the path with a splash of light. He was soon followed by Shino and Haku, followed by Shikamaru, followed by Kiba.

"Alright boy," Kiba turned to a whimpering Akamaru placing a hand on the dog's head and giving the fur a quick pat, "You stay out here and guard the entrance, okay?" Akamaru barked in acquiesce before taking a defensive stance.

With every step further into the recesses of the underground, another torch flickered to life.

"What is this place?" Kiba's voice, laced with trepidation bounced off the walls, echoing further into the dark. He could feel the repel of spiritual energy pushing against his chest, making it slightly more difficult to breath. His chocolate eyes perceived the petrous walls that surrounded them, giving the tunnel an abandoned, sinister tone. Trails of water dripped down the walls, reflecting brightly in the firelight as their shadows danced across the stone work in pulsating specters.

"I was in the process of explaining earlier, but was rudely interrupted." Shino stated flatly glimpsing behind him at the tattooed demon. Kiba rolled his eyes, his ears twitching at the reverberation of multiple pairs of feet connecting with concrete floors in rhythmic intervals.

"When my Goddess, Elohe, was designing the world, she did so with the hope of bringing the Human and Heaven realms together as one." Haku started, his eyes gazing passed the darkness. "Knowing that this idea could possibly start of a series of events leading to a war with the Demon realm, she included in her blueprint, places for her children to find sanctuary from battle. Upon actual construction, these specific points manifested into what she called Valon Altaat. They are small bodies of water hidden beneath. The waters that filled these reservoir's are blessed by the Goddess herself, making them the purest forms of celestial presence She left upon this Realm. They serve two specific purposes. Because they act as the center of ecclesiastical power, human and Angel alike are both drawn to them. So to insure their purity, the Goddess built places of worship on top of the underground caverns, knowing that Humans who wish to seek spiritual alleviation would be drawn to them like moth's to the flame."

"Rather ingenious." Shikamaru commented from behind Haku, drawing him from his memories. The Angel smiled sadly.

"Yes."

"And the second reason?" Kiba asked, finding himself rather interested in the story.

"Is why we are down here." Haku stated. "For Humans, the only type of healing they can gain from being near the Valon Altaat is metaphysical. Angel's however, because our physical beings are bound directly to Goddess' light, are allowed both healing of the body and soul."

Gaara, hardly listening to the Angel's tale, drifted farther ahead of the retinue. The weight of repealing energy ramming against his body was becoming nearly unbearable; if the other's were feeling it, they too refused to let it show. He knew that they were almost at their journey's end. Secretly, he rather hoped they reached the cavern before he and the other Hell originated beings were forced to stop due to the pressure being exerted upon their demonic forms.

The light of the torches dissipated behind him minutes ago, leaving the eerily beautiful grey glow from the approaching cavern mouth as the only light source. He could hear it's call, half of his mind begging to pass the final threshold and embrace the light. But the other of side of him, the side he accepted years ago to dominate his will, his darker side; cowered from the comforting warmth. Every pace closer set his nerve endings a flame with contradicting affectivity and he _hated_ it.

**End of Chapter Six: Mother Earth:**

**(1): **Okay, remember when I said I like to play with religion. This is one of those times. According to John Michael Greer's New Encyclopedia of the Occult, _Elohe_ is Hebrew for the feminine noun meaning 'Goddess.' Now the actual term found in the Book of Genesis is _'Elohim.'_ That is Elohe with the added masculine plural ending -_im_. But I wanted God to be a girl in this story so I just cut it down to the feminine noun! (Oh that rhymes!) Think of Elohe as a melting pot of Gaia, Amaterasu, Isis, Minerva, ect. ect. All those kick ass Goddess' we all know and love.

**(2):** Cougar, as defined by , is a 35+ year old female who is on the 'hunt' for a much younger, energetic, willing-to-do-anything male.

**(3):**This is a translation of Finnish for _'Open for I seek solace from the shadows.' _

**a.** Valon Altaat is Finnish for _'Pools of Light'_

**b.** I would like to thank Gilraen88 for correcting my translations! YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER!!

**c.**I originally wanted to write this in Enochian, the Angelic Language as revealed to John Dee, but my bookstore is severely lacking in New Age selections so I had to order the Enochian Dictionary online, via money order. Lord knows that I love my boyfriend dearly, but I swear if you ask him to do anything outside of eating and watching a Cowboy's game, it goes in one ear and out the other. Needless to say my money order was just sent out_ yesterday _(not five days ago, when I asked it to be), therefore making it next Monday when it comes in.

**A/N:** You might have found this chapter pointless, but the concept of the Pools is pretty vital to the story. Believe me. I know I stopped it rather suddenly, but I felt this chapter was getting a little too long winded for my taste. Don't want you drooling on your computers out of shear boredom do I? Oh and if you are confused about the ending part with Gaara, that was on purpose. Don't worry all will be revealed in the future, it just takes time. PLEASE REVIEW! I really like to hear feedback!

**Goal for Next Chapter Content:**

-Magic of the Valon Altaat

-Seiji's discovery

-And a little of Sasuke


End file.
